91_daysfandomcom-20200214-history
Fio Vanetti
さん, Nee-san) |gender =Female |age = |height =168 cmFile:ConceptHeight.jpg |birthday = |occupation = |affiliation =Vanetti Family |status =Alive |relatives =Vincent Vanetti (Father) Connie Vanetti (Mother) Nero Vanetti (Older Brother) Frate Vanetti (Younger Brother) Ronald Galassia (Husband) |friends = |anime =Day 2 |japanese =Hisako Toujou |english =Alex Moore }}Fio Vanetti is a character in 91 Days. Appearance Fio has mousey coloured hair and emerald green eyes; she has a petite frame yet is particularly well endowed. Throughout, the series Fio’s outfit and hairstyle have changed; on her debut she was seen sporting a white wedding dress and veil, and a light pink lipstick to appear more dolled up for her “big day”. Before leaving on a train Fio is shown to be wearing an all black outfit, to most likely signifying that she is mourning. Whilst Fio’s age in unknown, it can be safe to assume that she is at least 21 years of age or younger. Personality Fio is a selfless and caring woman who deeply treasures her blood family. She does not care for the mafia nor does she wish to be involved with their antics, seeming to have very little involvement of the goings on of the family. However, to “ensure” the peace between the Vanetti’s and Galassia’s she marries Ronald, a man whom she does not love as this would hopefully unite the two families. Whilst, clear to most other characters in the series, Fio appears to be oblivious of Vanno’s feelings towards her, or at the very least she does not choose to encourage these emotions, implying that she does not either feel the same way or that she simply cannot act upon these desires. As evident from the 91 Days special episode, Fio appears to be very mature for her age, choosing to attend mass rather than skip in favour of going to the circus with her brothers and Vanno, as she felt this would bring unnecessary stress to their already sick mother. It is unclear as to whether Fio is truly religious or is forced to attend church by her father. History Relationships Family Vincent Vanetti Fio is the middle child of Vincent, as well as his only daughter. Connie Vanetti Connie is Fio's mother. Nero Vanetti Nero is Fio's older brother. Frate Vanetti Frate is Fio's younger brother. Ronald Galassia Ronald is Fio's husband. She marries him purely for the sake of her family. She becomes pregnant with his child. To save Nero, she kills Ronald. Other Vanno Clemente Vanno is the bestfriend of Fio's older brother. Because of this, she knew Vanno since she was a child. Though Vanno clearly has a crush on her throughout his life, it's unknown how she feels about him. She blushes when talking to his as a child. She seems to treat him similarly to her brothers; scolding him as a child and on her wedding day. Ganzo Alary Angelo Lagusa Angelo and Fio interact scarcely, though she recognizes him as one of her Family's men. He influences her into killing Ronald when he slips her a note and gun in a bouquet. He sends her off when she leaves town. Etymology Fio is an Italian given name. It could be short for ''Fio''rella or ''Fio''na.http://www.babynamespedia.com/meaning/Fio Family Tree Appearances Category:Characters Category:Female